


Эффект Бокуто

by Attyan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mini, Pre-Canon, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attyan/pseuds/Attyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Акааши просто хотел играть в сильной волейбольной команде</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эффект Бокуто

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

В Акааши врезается что-то мягкое — что-то мягкое с топотом летит по коридору и не смотрит по сторонам — на пути к спортивному залу. Устоять на ногах после такого невозможно.

— Вам нужно как-то осторожнее ходить по коридорам, Бокуто-сан, — говорит Акааши, рассматривая того, кто его сбил. 

Бокуто чешет в затылке — он-то устоял — щурится и наконец протягивает руку.

— Я тебя знаю? — уточняет он, помогая подняться.

— Нет, не думаю, — Акааши мотает головой. В ней еще звенит — то ли ударился слишком сильно, то ли это какой-то эффект Бокуто. Когда Акааши выбирал себе старшую школу, в ушах всегда звенело от игр Фукуродани. — Я вас знаю. Я пришел играть в волейбол.

— О! — Бокуто трясет его ладонь так, будто собрался оторвать и съесть — он выглядит голодным, и Акааши разрывается между желаниями поделиться с ним едой и убежать, пока его в самом деле не сожрали. Потом Бокуто поднимает его руку и рассматривает, очень внимательно, трогает заранее обмотанные пальцы. — Связующий?

Акааши кивает.

Бокуто заглядывает ему в глаза — своими, голодными, пытливыми и ищущими, и наконец выпускает руку.

— Тогда увидимся, — он хлопает Акааши по спине и уносится дальше.

Акааши решает, что встретить Бокуто вот так — хорошая примета. В прошлом году Бокуто был единственным первогодкой на площадке, и Акааши тогда поставил перед собой цель: он должен оказаться в первом составе до того, как закончится учебный год.

Цель кажется вполне выполнимой, особенно когда Акааши записывают во второй состав. Даже не на скамейку запасных, а сразу на площадку. В Фукуродани большой волейбольный клуб, который может позволить себе играть в два состава — как две полноценные команды.

На первую игру Акааши выходит со странным ощущением.

Он хотел играть в Фукуродани — и он играет. Но это только второй состав, и в лучшем случае через год его возьмут на скамейку запасных основного. Акааши проскочил один этап, обычно новички садятся на скамью надолго, но все равно он понимает, что для него это слишком медленно.

— Ты всегда такой хмурый? — спрашивает Коноха, капитан второго состава. — Не волнуйся так, мы выиграем.

Он улыбается так широко, что Акааши чувствует подвох. Коноха отвечает на его вопросительный взгляд, кивнув в сторону тренера:

— Если дела пойдут плохо, на площадку просто выйдет он.

Акааши находит взглядом энергично разминающегося рядом с тренером Бокуто. Тот широко размахивает руками, будто собирается вот-вот взлететь.

От его вида Акааши чувствует неприятную горечь во рту. Он знает, что отправлять игроков первого состава помогать второму — обычная практика, но это всегда казалось ему нечестным. Что это тогда за победа, если для твоей команды ее добыл, по сути дела, соперник? Это унизительно.

— Что, мы не способны выиграть просто так? — спрашивает Акааши, не удержавшись.

— Это подстраховка, — Коноха смотрит немного удивленно, потом пожимает плечами и вдруг улыбается. Акааши не успевает отшатнуться, когда Коноха шагает к нему и хватает за плечи, приобнимая. — Если ты не хочешь, чтобы выходил Бокуто, — доверительно шепчет он на ухо, — просто сделай так, чтобы мы держали отрыв в пять очков.

Это вполне реально. Акааши кивает.

Он осторожно убирает руку Конохи со своего плеча и идет на площадку, еще раз оглянувшись на Бокуто — тот уже сидит на скамейке запасных. Вокруг него толпятся остальные игроки, как будто Бокуто — какой-то приносящий удачу идол, которому нужно поклоняться.

Акааши смотрит так долго, что у него опять начинает звенеть в ушах. Усилием воли он запрещает себе думать о Бокуто.

Что там сказал Коноха? Пять очков разрыва — и никакого Бокуто на площадке. Акааши кивает Конохе, вставая на свою позицию. Он уже придумал три достаточно легкие схемы передач и еще три — требующие усилий, на крайний случай.

Соперники — хоть и играют первым составом, да и есть ли у них вообще второй? — не кажутся опасными противниками, но первое очко берут именно они. Акааши досадливо хмурится — хотя он не успел бы к тому мячу, слишком близко к задней линии, а он сам у сетки, но все равно. Акааши вымеряет следующую передачу с точностью до секунды, и Коноха оказывается ровно на месте, чтобы пробить блок.

— Молодец! — он хлопает Акааши по плечу и снова улыбается. — Давай в том же духе!

И Акааши кивает, заражаясь чужим азартом.

К концу сета они на семь очков впереди. Акааши падает на скамейку и берет у кого-то бутылку с водой.

— Мне нравится, как ты играешь! — торжественно объявляет Бокуто, вставая прямо перед ним. Ноги широко расставлены, руки уперты в бока — он что, специально норовит занимать как можно больше места?

Акааши бы обрадовался этому замечанию, но он слишком занят наблюдением за соперниками и придумыванием комбинаций. Ясно, что те бросятся в атаку в следующем сете. У них есть неприятный блокирующий, успевающий перемещаться вдоль сетки, которого Коноха никак не может пробить, — Акааши видел его глаза и уверен, что этот парень еще доставит неприятностей, и нужно заранее придумать, как его обыграть.

— Коноха! — кричит Бокуто, путая все комбинации в голове Акааши — он поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть, и обнаруживает, что Бокуто схватил в охапку Коноху. — Отдай мне этого парня!

Он тыкает пальцем в Акааши.

— Он слишком хорош для тебя! — хохочет Коноха. — Сиди и наслаждайся игрой, Бокуто!

Он ерошит Бокуто волосы ладонью, превращая и так странную прическу во что-то совсем непотребное, и Бокуто хохочет, отбиваясь.

Акааши вспоминает, что они учатся в одном классе, а потом понимает, что ему это кажется неправильным.

Он же лучший игрок, чем Коноха. Он больше достоин внимания Бокуто.

Мысли непривычные, и Акааши обкатывает их в голове, а потом решает обдумать после матча. Он все еще не придумал способ обойти блок, а сет уже начинается, и Акааши недоволен собой. Он сосредотачивается на игре, прокручивая в уме возможные решения. Разрыв в пять очков держится, несмотря на то что этот сет дается Фукуродани с большим трудом.

А потом тренер заменяет Коноху на Бокуто — когда они набирают двадцать третье очко, а у противника всего шестнадцать.

Бокуто первым делом хватает Акааши за плечи.

— Ты ведь спасуешь мне?! — возбужденно кричит он, умудрившись при этом тряхнуть так, что Акааши клацает зубами.

Он выворачивается:

— Нет. Это игра второго состава, и нам не нужен спасательный круг!

Акааши действительно злится — каким-то чудом Бокуто это понимает.

— Тогда забудь, что я на площадке, — легко говорит он, и злость Акааши сходит на нет.

Остается только недоумение, но они уже потратили слишком много времени на болтовню, чтобы можно было спросить, почему Бокуто так решил.

Акааши удивительно не собран, когда принимает следующий мяч, — надо было дать уйти в аут, понимает он уже после того, как отдает не самый лучший свой пас.

Доигровщик лупит прямо в блок, и мяч отлетает за пределы площадки.

Двадцать три — семнадцать.

Возможно, Бокуто в самом деле им нужен. Акааши досадливо хмурится.

Следующий мяч они берут без проблем, получив матч-бол, и Акааши идет на подачу, крутя мяч в ладонях. Пальцы ноют после неудачного приема, лучше не рисковать при подаче...

— Давай на вылет! — Бокуто оборачивается к нему от сетки, подмигивает, и Акааши, не успев подумать, кивает и тут же одергивает себя.

И все равно бьет по мячу так, чтобы нацелить его в угол площадки.

А получается — в чужого либеро.

Акааши бежит к сетке, проклиная себя и Бокуто, и не успевает.

Двадцать четыре — восемнадцать.

Соперники явно воодушевляются — их группа поддержки тоже, даже перекрикивают Фукуродани. Акааши стирает пот со лба и предугадывает следующую подачу.

Он делает скидку, но ту, нырнув вниз, поднимают, мяч возвращается на сторону Фукуродани, потом снова перелетает сетку — Бокуто не вмешивается, Акааши замечает это краем глаза. И тут же, следя за мячом, он понимает, что нужно сделать. И что это, возможно, неправильное решение...

Акааши запрещает себе об этом думать, когда мяч летит на него.

— Бокуто-сан! — кричит он, принимая теплый, как будто живой, мяч, и отдает передачу — себе за спину, потому что не успевает сменить позицию на более удобную.

Из-за спины доносится громкий рык, а потом Бокуто вколачивает гвоздь, будто его не пытаются заблокировать трое.

Двадцать пять — восемнадцать.

Бокуто что-то бессвязно орет, будто они стали чемпионами Японии как минимум. Акааши чувствует себя оглушенным. И еще немного — предателем. Он оглядывается по сторонам, позволяет утянуть себя в общий круг, обнимает и хлопает по спинам других игроков — а потом из круга его выдергивает Бокуто и бесцеремонно тащит за руку к тренеру.

— Я хочу играть с ним, — капризно требует Бокуто. — Последняя передача!

Он вскидывает обе руки — и руку Акааши тоже — и восторженно орет.

— Посмотрим, — говорит тренер. — Ты, как всегда, воодушевлен, Бокуто-кун.

Бокуто, очевидно, не чувствует насмешки. Акааши же ее слышит, и потому сам не воодушевлен совершенно. Он не привык верить в чудеса. Но почему-то чудо случается — наверное, потому что Бокуто, в отличие от Акааши, в него верил.

***

У Фукуродани за неполные три месяца побед столько, сколько клуб Акааши в средней школе выцарапывал едва ли за год. Игр тоже больше — но Фукуродани просто не проигрывает. Акааши выходит через два матча на третий: и без него есть хороший связующий. Заточенные передачи, простые схемы — немного скучно, зато надежно.

Акааши наблюдает со скамейки, думая, что бы он сделал не так. Наверное, почаще старался делать передачу на Бокуто — потому что у Бокуто очевидно мало действий на площадке. Неудивительно, что после игр он остается в зале. Второй диагональный вымотан гораздо сильнее — он третьегодка, как и связующий, и понятное дело, что схема передачи ему самая надежная и опробованная.

Акааши раздумывает, как скоро он наберется наглости пойти и сказать семпаю, что тот не прав. Скорее всего, если следующий его матч пройдет удачно, терпения уже не хватит.

Акааши отвлекается от площадки — счет уже близок к двадцати пяти, ничего интересного не произошло и вряд ли произойдет.

— Эй, маленький предатель! — на скамейку рядом плюхается Коноха и тут же расплывается в улыбке. — Как успехи?

— Вам нужно выдерживать паузу между шуткой и улыбкой, Коноха-сан, — Акааши привычно уворачивается от объятия — Коноха, как и Бокуто, слишком тактильный. — Так будет эффективней. И у меня все хорошо. Спасибо за беспокойство.

— А вот остался бы с нами, играл бы в каждом матче, — Коноха улыбается еще шире и протягивает руку, подгребая к себе еще кого-то из команды. — Вот Сарукуй тоже ушел, в самом начале года. И как, часто выходишь?

— Иногда, — по лицу Сарукуя не выходит понять, улыбается он или нет. Он и не пытается сбросить руку Конохи. — Кстати, тогда становится весело.

Схемы, рассчитанные на другого, не всегда срабатывают на Сарукуе, и такие игры как звездный час для Бокуто, который носится по всей площадке и берет все передачи, даже не предназначенные ему. Семпаи немного нервничают. Бокуто и Сарукуй наслаждаются. Акааши думает, что готов убить кого-нибудь, чтобы оказаться на площадке в этот момент.

— Да, я видел пару раз, — Коноха улыбается еще шире, хотя, казалось бы, человеческий рот не рассчитан так растягиваться. — Но ничего, скоро придет и наше время. Тренировочный матч.

Он понижает голос к концу фразы, и это звучит даже таинственно. Акааши отводит взгляд от площадки, чтобы посмотреть на Коноху, потом на Сарукуя, и пытается понять, не разыгрывают ли его.

— Тренировочный матч, — подхватывает Сарукуй и улыбается.

— Да, скоро, — Коноха подмигивает, и Акааши, все еще не до конца понимая, о чем он, предчувствует что-то интересное. — Уж мы им покажем, да, Сару? Запас пару трюков в рукаве? Вот я — да.

И тут же пихает Акааши локтем в бок, неожиданно, так что уклониться не выходит. 

— Смотри, сейчас все кончится.

Бокуто взмывает в воздух, и Акааши привычно считывает его подачу — четко в заднюю линию, такие мячи обычно не берут.

Соперники не успевают даже дернуться — мяч бьет в площадку и отскакивает за нее, Бокуто снова прыгает, а потом летит обнимать команду.

Запасным потом достается тоже — он хватает Акааши и Коноху и требует остаться с ним и поиграть немного.

Немного в представлении Бокуто — пока ноги не подведут.

— Если что, я вас потом дотащу до общежития, — щедро обещает Бокуто. — Ну? Пожалуйста?!

— Это всегда так было? — спрашивает Акааши у Конохи, пока ободренный согласием Бокуто уносится попросить ключи от спортивного зала.

— Иногда он впадает в уныние или дуется, — Коноха смотрит в ответ неожиданно пристально. — Но тебе же все нравится.

Акааши кивает, соглашаясь. Еще бы выходить почаще на площадку... 

Бокуто возвращается, победно тряся связкой ключей, а после тренировки Акааши еле доползает до своей комнаты и только там вспоминает, что не расспросил ни Коноху, ни Бокуто о тренировочном матче.

Хотя, скорее, о Тренировочном Матче — судя по всему, событие будет значимым.

Ясность вносит тренер. Отборочные уже закончились, до Национальных еще есть время, так что пора опробовать новый состав, говорит он перед тренировкой.

«И нового капитана», — шепчет на ухо Акааши Сарукуй и кивает вперед, на Бокуто. Звучит скорее как шутка. Но почему-то смеяться не хочется. Это же Бокуто. У него, может, и получится.

«Нет, — мысленно возражает сам себе Акааши. — У него точно получится. И страшно представить, что именно у него получится».

В итоге тренировочного матча Акааши ждет даже сильнее, чем начала Национальных. Хотя соперники не кажутся чем-то опасным. Тоже новый состав не прошедшей Отборочные команды. Второгодки и первогодки.

Так же мало сыгранности.

Так же много волнения.

Ночью перед игрой Акааши едва может заснуть. В комнате слишком душно. Потом, когда он открывает окно, невозможно спать из-за шума машин. Акааши прячет голову под подушкой, и жесткая наволочка царапает щеку и ухо.

Акааши выбирается из кровати, проверяет время, щурясь на дисплей мобильника, и решает, что спать он не будет. Чем так мучиться, лучше заняться чем-нибудь полезным. Заброшенными из-за Отборочных уроками, например.

Акааши идет на кухню, чтобы напиться, и на обратном пути останавливается перед дверью Бокуто. Хотя кого он обманывает. Это совсем не обратный путь, комната Бокуто дальше по коридору.

Бокуто не спит: в щели под дверью видны всполохи яркого света, и это останавливает Акааши, а раздавшийся приглушенный смех и вовсе заставляет его развернуться. Бокуто не тот человек, который будет смотреть что-то или играть в приставку в одиночестве.

Акааши возвращается к себе, а утром не сразу понимает, почему так хочется спать. В комнате свежо: окно он так и не закрыл. Ежась, Акааши подходит к подоконнику. За окном мелькает что-то непонятное, Акааши спросонья не сразу распознает, что именно видит.

Бокуто, словно ощутив его взгляд, останавливается под окном и машет раскрытой ладонью. Он улыбается так, будто матч они уже выиграли и тренер так впечатлился, что немедленно перевел их всех в основной состав.

Акааши машет в ответ и наконец захлопывает окно.

Первое, что он понимает на площадке: противник, Некома, ему не нравится. В них есть что-то... странное. Акааши не может понять, что именно, а потом начинается игра, и ему становится не до посторонних мыслей.

Матч сливается в одно смазанное мгновение. Очень длинное, тяжелое, болезненное мгновение.

Некома — как же, слабая команда, как же, такой же не сработанный второй состав! — оказывается очень цельным противником. Они цепляются за мяч так, будто от этого зависит как минимум судьба планеты.

Когда в пятый раз за сет капитан Некомы блокирует атаку Бокуто, Акааши хочется что-нибудь сделать. Хоть что-то. Он спиной чувствует взгляд Бокуто, громкое молчаливое «даймнемячиязабью», но пасовать больше не хочется. Какой смысл. Акааши пытается придумать что-то новое, но голова пуста. Схемы кончились. Разбились. И сам Акааши, кажется, тоже близок к тому, чтобы разбиться.

Он почти не думает, когда делает следующую передачу.

И малодушно закрывает глаза, когда Бокуто бьет по мячу.

И тут же распахивает снова, потому что успевает заметить необычную траекторию.

Мяч ложится четко в угол площадки, задевая линии, и отпрыгивает дальше.

Со спины наваливается почти неподъемная тяжесть, и Бокуто орет в ухо — а спустя секунду Акааши понимает, что сам не лучше. И тоже орет что-то невнятное в ответ.

Это как глоток свежего воздуха.

Самое время в конце второго сета — который Фукуродани в итоге выигрывают. А в третьем им не хватает совсем чуть-чуть. Мяч после атаки Конохи отскакивает в площадку, и никого не оказывается на месте, чтобы подобрать.

От свистка закладывает уши.

Акааши вытирает футболкой пот. Руки гудят. Когда он в последний раз так сильно выматывался? Он не может вспомнить.

Двадцать семь против двадцати пяти. Два сета за Некомой.

Бокуто стоит у сетки, упершись ладонями в колени. Акааши смотрит ему в спину, и приходится бороться с желанием подойти и провести по ней рукой, заставить расслабиться.

Матч ведь уже закончился, хочется сказать Акааши. Мы проиграли. Вытри пот и пошли тренироваться, тебе же было мало всех этих прыжков и съемов.

— Хей-хей-хей! — Бокуто встряхивается, выпрямляясь, весь как раскрученная пружина. — Это же тренировочный! Давайте до пяти?

— Тебе что, мало было? — в один голос спрашивают Коноха и кто-то из Некомы.

Бокуто оборачивается.

Улыбается.

— Мало, — он кивает. Кивает еще раз, как будто самому себе, но почему-то дышать становится легче и Акааши — и остальной команде тоже. — Давайте покажем, на что мы способны!

Они вытаскивают четвертый сет.

И набирают десять очков в пятом — против пятнадцати у Некомы.

После финального — на это раз совершенно точно финального — свистка Акааши остается лежать на полу. Он так и не дотянулся до мяча, даже пальцами задеть не смог.

Мяч, подпрыгивая, откатывается к дальней стене. Колени и локоть саднит. В голове пусто и гулко.

— Акааши? Ты как, живой вообще? — кто-то встряхивает его за плечо и тянет вверх, и Акааши подчиняется, заторможенно моргая.

Не сразу понимает, в чем дело. Бокуто сто раз его так вздергивал — и его, и Коноху, — когда после тренировок хотелось остаться спать в зале. Только на этот раз это не Бокуто.

— Со мной все в порядке, — заставляет себя сказать Акааши, поднимая взгляд на Сарукуя. Тот хмыкает, неожиданно треплет его по волосам и идет к скамейке. И тогда Акааши замечает Бокуто.

Бокуто, напряженный, как струна, кажется собственной нелепой копией: потому что стоит, не двигаясь.

Акааши следит за его взглядом. Ему не то чтобы интересно. Сейчас ему никак. Это просто уже привычка, смотреть, куда смотрит Бокуто, стараться увидеть то же, что и он. Понять.

На другом конце взгляда Бокуто улыбается капитан Некомы.

Если сейчас они начнут драку, кто победит?

Акааши решает, что должен что-то сделать. Он смотрит на сжатую в кулак руку Бокуто, делает первый шаг — и все приходит в движение.

Бокуто стремительно подлетает к сетке — к Куроо — и остановить уже никак...

— Отлично сыграли, Куроо! — кричит вдруг Бокуто, и в его голосе только веселье, никаких признаков депрессии. Он хватает Куроо обеими руками. Тот обнимает Бокуто в ответ и, кажется, тоже смеется, Акааши не уверен. 

В ушах шумит кровь, он смаргивает с ресниц пот и удивляется, почему его так много. Давно не играл — так изматывающе, вкладываясь в каждую передачу, и так безрезультатно. Руки почему-то трясутся, а смотреть на Бокуто и Куроо — больно.

Акааши не смотрит. И старается не слышать, но довольный смех и громкое обсуждение ввинчиваются в уши, даже глубже — кажется, прямо в мозг острыми настойчивыми иглами.

Бокуто уносится к скамейке Некомы сразу после построения.

Все вокруг что-то делают, собираются, невыносимо громко разговаривают. Акааши хочется уйти побыстрее, но руки и ноги налились неподъемной тяжестью, он еле натягивает на себя куртку.

От мысли, что теперь надо дойти до раздевалки, начинает подташнивать.

— Сто лет Куроо не видел, — Бокуто оказывается рядом так неожиданно, будто умеет телепортироваться. — Отлично сыграли же!

Акааши хочется ударить его побольнее. Но рука не поднимается. Он даже кулак сжать не может — пальцы мелко подрагивают и не слушаются. Его всего трясет, как от озноба, влажная от пота футболка холодит кожу, и надо взять себя в руки, встать и переодеться...

Неожиданно становится теплее, и Акааши не сразу понимает, что произошло и откуда на нем вторая куртка.

— Ты простудишься, — пытается он возразить. Касается ладонью руки Бокуто, но кожа у того теплая, будто нагрета солнцем.

— Я закаленный, — возражает Бокуто, хватая его за руку. — Пошли, заберем вещи и в общежитие.

Акааши ждет от него обсуждения матча, каких-то историй про Некому, про Куроо, но вместо этого Бокуто почему-то молчит. Только сжимает ладонь Акааши, когда тот собирается вернуться в свою комнату. Ему хочется лечь и проспать часов десять как минимум. Как максимум — всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Рано спать, Акааши, — говорит Бокуто прямо в ухо, и Акааши вздрагивает, открывает глаза.

В чужой комнате бардак. Поразительно много вещей, разбросанных без всякой системы. Видимо, удивление от увиденного написано на его лице, потому что Бокуто пытается что-то сделать.

Аккуратно вешает сумки у двери и пинает волейбольный мяч, отбрасывая его с дороги.

Мяч врезается в стопку дисков в ярких обложках.

Они рушатся с грохотом, и Акааши вздрагивает и, кажется, приходит в себя. По крайней мере, его хватает на то, чтобы стянуть куртку Бокуто.

— Свою тоже снимай, — говорит Бокуто, подбирая диски. — И проходи, не стесняйся, чувствуй себя как дома.

Он уверенно прокладывает путь среди разбросанной одежды, волейбольных мячей, геймпадов, посуды и прочей мелочевки.

Акааши приходится сосредоточиться, чтобы ни на что не наступить.

— Когда так хреново, лучше всего лечь спать, — Бокуто собирает диски в еще более неустойчивую стопку. — И я, как твой новый капитан, собираюсь окружить тебя заботой. И охранять твой сон.

— Ты еще не капитан, — возражает Акааши.

Ему кажется, что он уже спит. А еще от Бокуто начинает болеть голова — Акааши ему так и сообщает, но Бокуто в ответ только отмахивается.

Сопротивляться его убеждению совершенно невозможно — особенно когда Акааши слишком устал.

Футон тоже завален одеждой, книгами, какими-то журналами. Бокуто невозмутимо скидывает это все.

Его подушка пахнет почему-то смолой. Акааши зарывается в нее носом и засыпает, решив, что проанализирует свое состояние и реакции завтра. А лучше — еще позже. Интуиция подсказывает ему, что выводы ему не очень понравятся.

Когда он открывает глаза, кажется, будто сон продолжается. Комната незнакомая. По стене, увешанной плакатами, ползет солнечный квадрат. Спящий рядом Бокуто дергает ногой во сне, всхрапывает и придвигается ближе.

Акааши пытается отодвинуться, и в поясницу впивается что-то мелкое и острое — уголок журнала. Акааши отпихивает его подальше, вспоминая, как вчера Бокуто притащил его в свою комнату.

Охранять сон, вот как.

Больше всего Акааши хочется потрясти Бокуто за плечо и спросить, что это было вчера. Хотя для начала нужно задать этот вопрос самому себе и понять, что ответа нет.

Акааши переворачивается на спину, рассматривая потолок. Тепло. Немного тянет за левым виском, но на это можно не обращать внимания. Горит левый локоть, и Акааши запоздало вспоминает, что наверняка рассадил его, падая на площадку.

Память о вчерашнем матче колыхается неприятным черным пятном, но по крайней мере уже не несет за собой ступор.

Надо, пожалуй, поблагодарить Бокуто за неожиданную заботу.

Тот, словно ощутив мысли о себе, сонно жмурится и подсовывает под щеку ладонь, как ребенок. Волосы у него в совершенном беспорядке, и Акааши тянется их поправить. И замирает, опустив ладонь на теплую макушку.

Бокуто открывает глаза, взгляд у него еще не осмысленный, и смотрит он как будто мимо Акааши.

Прежде чем он успевает открыть рот, Акааши сообщает ему свое внезапное озарение:

— Со мной вчера... это не из-за матча. Не только из-за матча. Из-за тебя тоже.

Бокуто мгновенно просыпается и собирается спорить, но Акааши затыкает ему рот ладонью.

Ему нужно собраться с мыслями, а под чужие вопли он этого точно не сможет сделать.

— Акааши, — невнятно говорит Бокуто и отводит его руку, осторожно, как-то бережно сжимая пальцы на запястье. А потом ведет ладонью выше, к локтю, и от этого теплого прикосновения Акааши снова начинает бить дрожь. — Я понял, — продолжает Бокуто и довольно щурится, когда Акааши решается и гладит его по затылку. — Ты мне нравишься.

Акааши кивает, соглашаясь, и с трудом остается на месте, когда Бокуто придвигается еще ближе, так, что они почти соприкасаются лбами.

Губы Бокуто, сухие и мягкие, мажут по щеке, и сначала Акааши хочется малодушно отвернуться и сбежать.

Но он остается на месте и поворачивает голову, прижимаясь к губам Бокуто своими.

***

Перед дверью комнаты Бокуто Акааши ощущает смутное чувство дежавю. Он так и не вспоминает окончательно, откуда оно взялось. Просто отбрасывает его, прежде чем постучать в дверь.

После того как они всей командой устроили очередной рейд на бардак, к футону можно пройти, не боясь наступить на что-то.

Бокуто откладывает геймпад.

— Не могу уснуть, — жалуется он, когда Акааши подходит ближе. Трется щекой о ногу. — Поиграем? В волейбол?

И он в самом деле готов схватить мяч и через окно выбраться из общежития.

И играть до рассвета. Акааши представляет это себе. Как у него будет болеть все тело, когда они закончат. Как Бокуто позовет толпу друзей — вернее, толпа шумных людей, размахивающих руками и требующих пасовать им, соберется вокруг Бокуто сама.

Когда-нибудь — Акааши прекрасно это понимает — он согласится. И они будут отрабатывать сотню передач под первыми лучами солнца. Акааши улыбается этой перспективе. Улыбается недоверчиво смотрящему в ответ Бокуто. Тот, кажется, забыл про свою бессонницу и про то, что огорчен из-за нее.

— Тебе завтра еще быть самым крутым на площадке, — слова даются легко — Акааши в самом деле так считает. Бокуто может быть каким угодно, но на площадке он именно крутой.

Ну, еще раздражающе шумный, чрезмерно энергичный и слишком любит красоваться.

Акааши треплет его по волосам, а потом послушно наклоняется, когда Бокуто тянет его за рукав толстовки.

Первый поцелуй выходит неожиданно медленным.

Под коленом хрустит что-то, и Акааши только надеется, что это какая-то забытая еда, а не что-то ценное. Хотя самое ценное в комнате тем временем отбрасывает геймпад в сторону, обеими руками хватает Акааши в охапку и прижимает к себе.

Они снова целуются, все еще медленно. Акааши закрывает глаза, потому что смотреть в глаза Бокуто опасно. Можно сделать еще больше глупостей, чем Акааши собирался изначально.

Он открывает рот, подчиняясь мягкому давлению языка, осторожно прихватывает его зубами, и Бокуто низко стонет. И ничего не делает. Гладит язык Акааши своим, перебирает волосы, даже не пытаясь облапать. Потому что слишком сосредоточился, похоже.

Акааши кусает его за нижнюю губу и упирается ладонью в грудь, отстраняя. Бокуто по-птичьи склоняет голову набок и недоуменно хлопает ресницами.

— Хочешь сказать, забыл, что делать дальше? — интересуется Акааши намеренно серьезным голосом.

И все-таки, когда у Бокуто вытягивается лицо, он не может удержаться от улыбки. Которую Бокуто тут же слизывает с губ, уронив Акааши на спину, и его руки забираются под толстовку и под штаны, и кожа от жадных прикосновений мгновенно начинает гореть.

Чужой стояк упирается в бедро, и Акааши не может удержаться, ощупывает его ладонью. Бокуто замирает над ним с широко распахнутыми глазами и приоткрытым ртом, и дразнить его так на самом деле опасно. Это же Бокуто. Он не остается в долгу, и когда шершавая ладонь ведет по животу вниз, Акааши выгибается. И глотает собственный первый стон, когда Бокуто сжимает его член, стащив штаны с трусами пониже. Резинки неприятно впиваются в кожу, но Акааши не обращает внимания.

Бокуто, как специально, трогает его легко, едва касаясь ладонью чувствительной кожи. Хочется попросить — потребовать — сделать уже все нормально. Но говорить такое сложно.

Язык прилипает к небу, стоит только подумать.

Поэтому Акааши говорит другое. Это тоже смущает, но он репетировал уже пару дней, и не хочется дольше держать в себе. 

— Давай сегодня по-настоящему, — предлагает Акааши.

От взгляда Бокуто ему становится еще жарче. Кажется, пот на коже сейчас просто вскипит. Хочется спрятаться или хотя бы прикрыть свои наверняка покрасневшие уши и щеки. Акааши пытается взять себя в руки и просто закрывает глаза, дожидаясь чужого решения. С равной вероятностью это может быть и «Охохо, ты наконец-то созрел!», и «Нам же завтра играть!».

Акааши не знает, какой вариант устроит его самого. 

— Нет, — наконец скорбным голосом отвечает Бокуто. — Сначала я собираюсь стать лучшим игроком в Японии. А потом трахну тебя. Это будет моя законная награда.

Акааши приоткрывает один глаз, чтобы убедиться — это всерьез.

— Тогда тебя трахну я, — обещает он, больше чтобы что-то ответить. Наверняка Бокуто сейчас шарахнется от него, но Акааши уже чувствует, что его самого уносит. Эффект Бокуто, никуда от него не деться. — Хотя, конечно, задница всего-то аса Фукуродани против задницы сильнейшего в Японии... Да, пожалуй, подожду, пока ты им станешь.

Бокуто смеется ему в шею — а потом прикусывает кожу и прижимается сильнее, пытаясь то ли вдавить Акааши в пол, то ли вдавиться, вплавиться в него самому. Акааши разводит ноги, стонет снова, когда член Бокуто трется о промежность.

Если предложить сейчас еще раз...

Мысль срывается, согнанная еще одним поцелуем — на этот раз совсем другим, напористым, жестким. Акааши стонет в поцелуй и слышит чужой стон, чувствует его всем телом.

Бокуто то дрочит им обоим, сильно и быстро, так что они начинают задыхаться, так и не разорвав соприкосновения губ, то просто трется об Акааши.

Слишком много ощущений — особенно когда горячая влажная головка прижимается к заднему проходу — а потом ее вдруг сменяет палец.

— Посмотри на меня! — приказывает Бокуто и повторяет совсем с другой, просящей интонацией, когда Акааши мотает головой: — Акааши. Посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста.

Акааши с трудом разлепляет ресницы.

— Никогда не могу... тебе... отказать, — с трудом говорит он — а потом может только стонать, когда Бокуто трахает его пальцем и трется своим членом об его, и этого просто слишком много, чтобы можно было терпеть.

Акааши кусает Бокуто за плечо, чтобы удержаться от крика, когда кончает.

Бокуто крики не сдерживает, и за это Акааши кусает его еще раз.

Они перебираются на футон, цепляясь друг за друга. На часах — три часа ночи. Самое время спать. 

— Отворачивайся к стенке и спи, — велит Акааши и несильно толкает Бокуто в плечо. Обводит пальцами следы своих зубов. Иногда ему хочется оставить Бокуто засос где-нибудь на видном месте.

Бокуто шумно возмущается, что он не такой, чтобы засыпать сразу после секса, и лезет обниматься, весь горячий и потный.

Приходится смириться с тем, что чужие руки и ноги обвивают его. И с тем, что Бокуто засыпает моментально, стоит ему только уткнуться лбом между лопаток Акааши.

Его руки сцеплены на животе в замок, и Акааши кладет сверху свою ладонь.

Что бы ни принес новый день, выигрыш или проигрыш, они с этим справятся. Им еще делать задницу Бокуто задницей лучшего волейболиста в Японии.


End file.
